


Fallen Angel

by Orithain



Category: Earth Angels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A short encounter between Maximillian and Gregory





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2001.

Green eyes glinted as the chief fallen angel in this particular region sat comfortably in an overstuffed chair, a glass of fine cognac at hand, contemplating the progress of his current plan. His latest encounter with Gregory had been amusing. The other angel, the _good_ angel, seemed to think that everything Maximillian did was geared toward damning human souls... or other angels. He seemed to forget that the reason Max and his fellows were fallen was because they wanted. Wanted power, wanted... more. Humans were merely convenient counters.

No, what Maximillian wanted wasn't more souls to add to the toll. He wanted Gregory. Once, in the beginning, they had been inseparable. But that had all changed with the Fall. Gregory had chosen the other side, the pure, boring side, and Max had been missing him at his side ever since.

At first he'd only wanted to draw Gregory to their side so that they could be together again, bask in the purity of the love they had always shared - that they still shared - but as he'd spent more time in human form, he'd discovered some of the advantages these petty mortals had. Such pleasures were given to human flesh! He ran a hand over the fine silk of his shirt, both feeling the soft fabric and arousing the flesh beneath, and took another swallow of the mellow alcohol. Touch, taste, smell, even sound and sight, all these depended on the corporeal state. If offered the chance, he'd never give them up.

As he'd become more accustomed to these sensations and greedy for new ones, he'd decided that he wanted, no _needed_ , to share them with Gregory. For millennia now, he'd been gradually working his way to the moment when he would have his love again, and now he was so close he could almost taste it. That pretty little female angel's arrival had started a chain of events that was going to give him what he wanted most.

And there, right on schedule, was Gregory. He smiled.

"Welcome, old friend," he greeted, his voice a throaty purr. Everything about Maximillian was designed to be a sensual caress. He listened to the sound of Gregory's voice, allowing it to wrap around him while he ignored the sense of the words.

"You aren't listening to a word I say, are you?" Gregory finally demanded in disgust. "What happened to you, Maximillian? How could you have followed _him_?"

"Because he offered power and pleasure... How could you _not_ have followed him?" Max rose from his chair and circled behind Gregory, standing so close they were almost touching. As he continued to speak, Gregory could feel his breath on his ear, the heat of his chest on his back, the electricity generated by their bodies between them, and he shut his eyes for an instant, praying for strength.

"We belong together, Gregory; you know we do. Come to me, my love," Maximillian whispered.

"Yes, Maximillian, we _do_ belong together. Together in His light. Come home, Maximillian, and allow Him to forgive you and to love you."

"Oh, Gregory, so long in one human form after another, aging and dying and coming back in yet another, and you've never allowed yourself to feel the pleasure that is the right of these bodies. Let me show you, Gregory, show you how good it can be."

Max took the final half step necessary to bring their bodies flush against one another, his arm snaking around the other angel's waist, his hand cupping the unresponsive flesh between Gregory's legs.

"No. You know sex is forbidden, even to you," Gregory replied firmly, again praying as a faint flutter deep inside him reminded him that mortal flesh _was_ weak when faced with temptation. And Maximillian was temptation incarnate, like the one he followed, second in beauty only to him who had once been known as the most beautiful of angels.

"No, Gregory. You and your ever so pure angels have interpreted it that way, but the rule is that we can neither create nor take life. We're both male, my beautiful angel. We _cannot_ create life; therefore, sex between us is allowed. And pleasant. You can't imagine how good it is, my Gregory."

"No," Gregory repeated, though more faintly than before.

"Yes," Max murmured. His tongue darted out to flick a tender earlobe, moistening it before he blew on the dampened flesh. While Gregory was still shivering from that, his teeth closed over the soft skin and nipped gently. And all the while, his fingers were exploring the area between Gregory's legs, tracing the shape of the slowly hardening length, cupping the weight of his sac, rubbing and arousing.

"No," Gregory practically whimpered.

"Oh yes," Max purred, his hand now against Gregory's heated flesh, having unfastened the pants and slid under the briefs. "So very good." He nibbled along the length of Gregory's neck, the other angel's head having fallen to his shoulder as the never before felt sensations overwhelmed him.

Max wanted more, so much more, but he knew that if he pushed too hard, he would lose the small advantage he'd gained today. His hand moved more rapidly on Gregory's erection, the other one resting on his chest and flicking an erect nipple through Gregory's shirt. Gregory was moaning softly, almost inaudibly, and a gasp and stutter in his breath were the only indication when he came... aside from the thick liquid that spurted over Maximillian's hand.

When the last shiver had faded from Gregory's body, Max brought that hand to his mouth, licking away the evidence of his love's pleasure with a blissful smile. Gregory watched though still glazed eyes until he suddenly realized what he had done. What they had done. Eyes widening, he pulled away, putting his clothing to rights.

With a final horrified glance, he fled silently, leaving Max as alone as he'd been before.

"Soon, my Gregory," Maximillian whispered. "Soon you'll be mine again."


End file.
